


I know you know what I been dreamin' of, don't you baby?

by merrysmutmas



Category: Fringe
Genre: Drinking, Epsiode Related, Exhibitionist Olivia, F/M, Heavy Petting, S1Ep10, Sexual Tension, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysmutmas/pseuds/merrysmutmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Fringe Fic! I saw so much potential in the first season when Peter and Olivia started to get to know each other, In particular S1ep10 at the bar. Youtube it, there's some clear flirting and I love it.</p><p>So P/O go to the bar, but with a minor change to appease my filthy mind.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the wonderful song I picked for this fic. Marvin Gaye's Lets Get it On.  
> Unbeta'd. Sorry for mistakes.  
> I don't own fringe. If i did it wold probably be rated R. Or worse.

Olivia was proving that two was definitely NOT her limit to Peter. They were 4 beers and 3 shots in each when they began trying to up the other in card tricks. Peter hid half of her card in her empty beer bottle, and Olivia decided to up the ante.

“Tell me when to stop” Olivia smiled as she began to deal the deck of cards onto the table.

“One, Two, Three, Four, Five…”

Peter was staring at her hands. Those soft hands that were firm and yet gentle. Hands that looked so fierce when she gripped a gun and yet so tender when she pushed her blonde hair from her eyes.

“…six, seven-“

“Stop” Peter commanded, his brow furrowed in concentration.

“Which one?” Oliva asked, sweeping her hand over the cards, gesturing for him to pick one. Peter’s eyes rose to meet hers and he tapped at one of the cards with his index finger.

“Four of Clubs” Olivia announced, rubbing at the bride of her nose to hide her smirk. Peter lifted the card, his poker face on and flipped the card around in his fingers, a smile passing over his face and lighting his eyes.

Olivia returned his smile and her eyes sparkled in the dim lighting of the bar. Cocking an eyebrow she continued to deal the deck.

“Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve-“

“Stop” Peter said again, scratching his ear. It was one of his tells, but he was onto her and didn’t mind slipping out of his serious gambler mode. Olivia looked at him again, and Peter tapped at the card on the top of the pack in her hand. Olivia cleared her throat smugly and allowed Peter to take the card from the pile. Peter was already smiling as he looked at the card in his hand.

“Queen of Diamonds” Olivia grinned and Peter flipped the card to show her she was correct. Olivia laughed, her face stretching into a large grin. It was one of the first times he had seen a genuine Olivia Dunham smile. It really was beautiful. She was beautiful. Peter leaned closer over the table and smiled at Olivia.

“You can count cards.” He said with grin. Of course she could.

“It’s all I would do when I was a kid” Olivia responded casually, she was allowing Peter to see more of her, know her. She didn’t let many people in. But Peter was different.

“I’m sure if I was a child today I would be diagnosed with something” Olivia commented and Peter chuckled.

“I just have this thing for numbers.” Olivia continued, the liquor loosening her tongue and allowing her to feel more comfortable. “I see them once and remember them for the rest of my life.”

“Seriously?” Peter asked raising an eyebrow and smirking, his eyes meeting Olivia’s as he smiled at her. Usually Olivia was so guarded. It was nice to learn something about her. To turn the tables. She, after all, had read his file. Knew all about his background.

“Yeah” Olivia remarked with a casual wave of her hand. Her eyes shifted, as if she was recalling something. “My best friend from high schools license plate 7240-168. My locker combination in middle school 36, 21, 7. The superintendent of my building’s phone number, 617-555-0125.”

Peter grinned and shook his head.

“You really are something you know that?”

Olivia grinned back and swigged the last of her beer from her bottle. She poked her tongue out at Peter.

“My trick was better” Olivia mentioned casually. She pushed the empty bottle at Peter. “I think you owe me a drink.”

Peter rolled his eyes but stood and moved towards the bar. Olivia watched as Peter bent over the tall bar slightly to get the attention of Drew the barkeep. Olivia’s eyes shifted from his back down to his belt, and then lower, to take in the tightness of Peter’s black jeans across his rear.

A little liquor made Olivia feel brave, a little more made her cocky. If she kept going she would start to see the side of her that came out when she really started to drink. A flirty Olivia with much lower inhibitions, who was prepared to throw caution to the wind. Once in college, after a large night out on the town, her and her friends had gone swimming, well skinny dipping, after convincing the cute night guard on duty at the pool to let them in and then swim with them. It was a fun night but Olivia had felt it in the back of her skull for three days.

Olivia bit down on her full lip as Peter returned with two full beer bottles in one hand and two shots balanced in the other.

Olivia removed the beers from his grip and their fingers brushed. Olivia took in a breath at the sensation of his soft fingers against hers, slightly cool and damp from the condensation on the bottles.

Peter passed her one of the shots and clinked his glass against hers.

“Cheers” He said with a grin, his eyes sparkling as he raised the glass to his lips and tipped his head back to swallow down the amber liquid. Olivia watched his Adams apple bob as he swallowed and smiled, tipping her glass to him, before she felt the fiery liquid burn down her throat. She followed with a small sip of the cool beer.

“So, Peter Bishop-” Olivia started and Peter licked his lips. There was something in her voice tonight. Maybe it was the liquor, maybe she was feeling more comfortable being around him, Peter wasn’t sure but he knew he liked it. She was more relaxed, easy with her smile. Perhaps even flirty.

“-Do you dance?” Olivia finished with a smirk and Peter threw back his head, laughing deeply.

“Do I dance?” He asked, taking a sip from his beer as he grinned. “No way.”

“Oh” Olivia’s face fell slightly and then something passed across her features. “That’s too bad.”

Olivia stood from her stool and removed her jacket. She lay it over the seat and moved towards an old school jukebox near the darkened corner of the bar. Peter watched as she moved, the rigid posture in her shoulders and torso was much looser that usual, her hips moving with a swing as she walked. She seemed lighter, more confident in herself. Peter felt more relaxed too, he expected that was all the drinking.

He watched Olivia peer at the machine before pushing a coin into the slot and pressing some buttons.

 

_“wah wah wah wah”_

She turned slowly as the music started, a grin spreading across her face. Peter recognised the song instantly. He stood and moved towards Olivia, shedding his jacket and placing it on his chair.

_“I’ve been really trying, baby,_

_Tryin’ to hold back these feelings for so long…”_

“Marvin Gaye?” Peter said over the music, a smirk on his face as he reached Olivia.

“Yeah” She said with a grin and a small shrug, reaching for Peters hand in the dim lighting. Moving slowly to the music, her hips gently swaying, Oliva moved them more into the clear space, pulling Peter closer to her. She dropped his hand and began to move to the beat of the music, her arms swaying in time with her hips as she twisted and turned. Peter stood still, his mouth slightly open, Oliva Dunham could _move_.

_“…Let’s get it on, ooooooh baby,_

_Let’s get it on, let’s love baby…”_

Peter remained immobile, a goofy grin plastered across his face at the sight of Olivia Dunham, Agent in the FBI, definitely tipsy, dancing in a dingy bar to an 80’s song about sex.

“Come on Peter-” Olivia said, moving towards Peter and placing her hands on his hips. “-Move those hips” She grinned at him as she tried to get him to dance.

Peter shook his head and smiled,

“I don’t dance.” He said surely, crossing his arms across his chest and watching as Olivia moved, her blond hair loose and cascading around her shoulders like a waterfall of gold.

_“…There’s, nothing wrong with me_

_Loving you, baby love, love…”_

Olivia shrugged and turned around. Before Peter had a chance to register what was happening, Olivia stepped back and pushed her backside into Peter’s groin, taking his hips in her hands again. She began to move, slowly grinding against Peter with the sway of her hips as she danced slowly to the music wafting around them.

Peter froze for a moment, but then his hips loosened and he uncrossed his arms, letting them fall at his sides as he began to move with her, pushing against Olivia while her hands stayed locked on his hips behind her.

“See Peter-” Oliva whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. “-Its easy.”

Peter hummed in response, moving one of his hands from his side to slip in between Olivia’s arm and her body to cup her waist. His thumb gently skirted across the material of her shirt. The other moved slowly up her back towards Olivia’s neck, where he pushed her hair across onto her other shoulder, exposing the pale skin above her collar. Peter lowered his head slightly, his hot breath tickling at her neck and collarbone as he moved with her, against her, towards her.

Olivia bit down on her lip to stifle a moan and pushed back into Peter more firmly. Her hands left his hips and while her right snaked across her front to join his hand, touching his finger-tips slightly with hers, the other crept up and into Peter’s hair, that thick hair at the back of his neck. Olivia ran her fingers through the soft strands and then scraped her nails gently across the sensitive skin at the nape of Peter’s neck.

“’Livia.” Peter murmured into her neck and Olivia almost melted into a pile on the floor. She hummed in response, laying her head back onto Peters shoulder as they moved further into the corner of the bar, where the lighting was scarce.

Peter ran his nose along the tendon in Olivia’s neck and he watched as her breathing hitched slightly. Lowering his head further, Peter took Olivia’s earlobe into his mouth and sucked.

Olivia’s legs trembled and her hand moved to cover Peters on her waist, “Oh” She panted softly, pressing herself back into Peter as they continued to move to the sweet crooning of the music. Peter groaned and released Olivia’s earlobe. His hot breath in her ear had given her goose bumps and Peter was sure that she could feel him getting hard through his pants.

Olivia slowly manoeuvred them towards the dark corner of the bar, away from the lights. Peter moved with her, worried that moving away would make this all stop, and they wouldn’t be able to get it back again.

Reaching the wall, Olivia moved her hand from her waist and placed it on the wall as if to brace herself. With a quick turn of her head, she realised no one was watching them and she really began to grind back onto Peter, eliciting a groan from him that sent shivers down her spine as his fingers tightened around her hip, pulling her flush to him. Olivia tipped her hips slightly and moved her hand from his hair to lace her fingers with his.

Peter was panting now, his was mouth so close to her neck and his erection was pressing into her. He felt Olivia slowly move his hand downwards and when he realised where she was leading him, he groaned and latched onto Olivia’s neck, sucking on the skin.

Olivia gasped and swiftly moved Peter’s fingers to cover the aching between her thighs. She pushed down on his fingers and moved in a slow circle, showing him the pressure she wanted, the pleasure she wanted.

Peter moved his mouth up towards Olivia’s jaw, sucking and licking at her skin with his hot tongue and soft lips. His fingers moved in slow circles as his hips continued to grind into hers with the rhythm of the music, his stiffness pressing against her.

Olivia was so turned on. And drunk. Well maybe not drunk, but this was certainly not an activity she would have done sober. She wanted Peter, she wasn’t going to deny that, and John, well John was out of the picture.

“Livia” Peter whispered against her neck, causing another shiver and a hum from Olivia.

“I don’t want to stop.” Peter breathed, pushing against Olivia, his pants straining almost painfully.

“Then don’t.” She breathed back, pushing harder on his fingers.

Peter moved his hand away and he felt Oliva moan at the loss. “I don’t want to, but the bartender is beginning to give us odd looks.” Peter said with a twist of his head.

“So?” Olivia answered, still pushing back into Peter, so turned on and needing release.

“So, you told the bartender we were siblings.” Peter said with a smirk. He felt Olivia huff a little and lower her hand from the wall. Peter turned her in his arms. Her face was pink from arousal, or maybe it was embarrassment, she wouldn’t meet his eyes. Peter gently tilted her face, his knuckle under her chin.

Peter’s eyes searched hers. Asking for what he really wanted seemed more intimate that what they had just done.

“Livia.” Peter breathed when his eyes locked with hers. Her eyes sparkled and a small smile tugged at her lips. “Livia I want to kiss you.”

Olivia moved closer to peter, her chest touching his, her hips as close as they could get with his demanding erection tenting his pants.

Olivia tipped her head up, taking in Peter’s two day stubble and his soft lips. Those deep blue eyes, she could swim in those eyes.

Olivia’s lips were inches from Peter’s, her eyes locked with his.

“So kiss me.” She muttered with a grin.

“Not here.” Peter muttered against her lips and Olivia groaned in frustration. 

“We could go back to mine.” Olivia whispered, her eyes sparkling, her cheeks flushed with desire.

Peter nodded and took her hand, pulling her towards the table. Drew the Bartender eyed them as they both tipped their beer bottles back and took long sips.

Peter placed his bottle back on the table and grinned at Olivia, throwing his jacket over his forearm and moving around the table towards Olivia.

Mimicking his throw, she looped her arm through his and allowed him to guide her towards the door.


	2. Bathtub Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter while i work on the real heavy stuff. Unbeta'd

Olivia was on her way to being fairly drunk. Her mind felt cloudy and she barely remembered dancing in the dingy bar, and then she was in a cab, arm resting in Peter’s, his smooth voice slurring slightly as he told stories of growing up with Walter.

Peter had taken her hand and pulled her from the bar, wrapping her coat around her shoulders and bringing her into the crook of his armpit. He had hustled them into a cab, the cold night air making her skin bristle and her teeth chatter. They sat with their shoulders and their thighs touching, their warmths radiating off of each other.

Making her way from the cab, Olivia’s usually confident stride had turned into more of a stumble. Hanging off of each other, using the walls to prop themselves up, they laughed their way to her front door, wiping tears from their eyes at Peter’s memory of the time Walter got too high and wouldn’t get out of the bathtub because he thought it was a boat. Olivia’s stomach hurt, her cheeks felt strained and her cheeks were damp with her tears of laughter. Blurry eyed, she reached for her keys and after missing the lock twice and dissolving into a fit of giggles, she made it through the door.

Throwing her coat onto the couch, Olivia swayed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Closing it again, she saw Peter taking in the sight of her apartment from the middle of her lounge.

“SSSSo I’m out of beer.” Oliva slurred slightly, her voice still husky and low. Pulling her hair band out, she shook her hair and ruffled her hand through it, twisting around while biting down on her cheek. “But I know there’s some whisky around here somewhere.”

Peter nodded slowly, removing his jacket and running his hand through his own hair, making it stand up at all angles. He tossed his coat on top of hers and moved into the kitchen, catching her squat down to rifle through a cupboard.

“Aha.” She chimed, standing up, glass bottle in hand, filled with an amber liquid.

Peter raised an eyebrow, he was tipsy but still coherent enough to think that this might be getting out of hand. This was Oliva, his FBI handler. _Though,_ Peter thought _he wouldn’t mind being handled by her_. Peter grinned at the idea and swayed a little, catching hold of the counter, maybe he was drunker that he thought.

Olivia opened a cabinet and reached up for the glasses on the top shelf. She moved onto her toes to try and reach but Peter saw that short of climbing onto the counter, she wasn’t going to reach them. Peter moved towards her and took the shot glasses in his fingers. Looking down he realised he was pressed flush against Olivia, her ass against his crotch, his arm shadowing hers in a stretch. Peter froze. She hadn’t mentioned what had happened in the bar the whole ride back, and it had taken at least half of the ride to get his erection to subside.

Peter moved back and placed the glasses on the bench. Olivia turned and he noticed her eyes were sparkling, it was a dangerous look, one filled with so many questions, eyes that could see right through him.

“I.uh.. I have to use the bathroom” Peter stuttered “But pour me one”

Olivia nodded, a sly grin flittering across her face.

“Down the hall.” She said slowly, her mouth moving as she tasted every word, licking her lips when she finished. Peter nodded and swallowed hard.

Oliva turned to the counter and poured two glasses of the whisky, quickly drinking one back before pouring herself another. She was tipsy, horny, and the cute guy she had been working with for the last few weeks was in her apartment.

Not to mention, less than an hour ago she was dry humping his hand in the darkened corner of a bar, his erection pressing into her with every sway of his hips. Olivia shuddered at the recent memory, the feeling of his hot breath on her neck, his strong arms around her, holding her steady as his fingers made slow circles over her nub. Olivia hit the counter with her fist, her skin was prickling all over and the warmth between her legs was throbbing repeatedly. Olivia threw back another drink and took the cap off the bottle to pour another one.

“Getting a head start on me?” Asked Peter, his voice smooth and low, carrying over the table between them.

Olivia made a split second decision and quickly lifted her hand to twist open two of the buttons on her shirt, exposing the cups of her bra and the small smell crevice between her breasts. Olivia licked her lips and turned to face Peter, glasses in hand.

“If you want it-” Olivia said, holding out a glass to Peter and dropping her voice even lower. “Come and get it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rate review or request at http://cloudstreesandtheoceanfloor.tumblr.com/ask

**Author's Note:**

> Review, prompt me, suggest a follow up chapter or make a request at http://cloudstreesandtheoceanfloor.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
